Sorry? Well, prove it!
by Totally Calm
Summary: Duncan really messed up kissing Gwen but he's willing to do anything, for his princess.  Part of the DxC Lovers Unite group.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything**

**I stink at writing so don't be surprised if this story is horrible**

"I told you Courtney I'm sorry!" Screams of regret and fury where heard on a jet, not any jet however the famous Chris Mclean had been hosting a reality T.V show 'Total Drama Island' which was now one it's third season Total Drama World Tour and the shows favorite couple bad boy Duncan and C.I.T Courtney where fighting, why you ask? Duncan cheated on Courtney.

"Well, it didn't look like it when you where kissing Gwen!"Courtney spit out her name like it was venom.

"It was only one kiss princess!" Duncan tryed to reason however this made Courtney even more upset.

"I really am totally and sincerely sorry."Duncan said full of sadness while trying to catch up to the brunette who was now on her way to the first class section on the plane where the team who won the challenge would stay until the next destination.

"You're sorry Duncan?" To this Duncan nodded his head excitedly. "Well then, prove it!" She shouted in frustration as she closed the gold fabriced curtain dividing the loser section from the winner section.

Duncan frowned in response, he made his way to sit with his teammates on the bench.

"Girlfriend troubles?" Alejandro said with a sly smile.

"What's it to you?" The delinquent said bitterly in response.

"Take my advice Duncan leave her alone and stay with Gwen," "Why work for one stubborn girl when you already have one that's putty in your hands?"

"Maybe that's the way you see it, but Courtney's the best girl ever!" "She's smart, independent, beautiful, and she's my princess!"

"Correction used to be your 'princess'" Alejandro smirked.

Duncan gritted his teeth, "Screw you." He whispered, as he began to walk to the confessional.

**Confessional**

"How am I supposed to prove I'm sorry to her? I love her and she loves me isn't that good enough!"

_You know it's not Duncan _**(1)**

_Who the hell are you?_

_I'm your conscience_

_What?_

_I'M LIKE A LITTLE COURTNEY INSIDE YOUR HEAD DUMBO!_

_You don't have to yell,_

_Listen if you really 'love' Courtney then saying sorry ISN'T enough_

_Well what do I do?_

_Beats me.I'm not the one who cheated on my girlfriend._

* * *

Courtney yawned, she had just woken up. Courtney stood up from the soft recliner and started shuffling to the curtain to go the rest room on the way however she almost tripped on something, a little box wrapped in toliet paper.

_OK, ewww._

Courtney carefully bent down and snatched the box noticing a card.

_I hope this proves just how sorry I am ~ Duncan_

_"This ought to be good" _Courtney thought sarcastically.

* * *

**Heh cliff hanger, feel free to suggest ideas in which Duncan sent to it short it's going to be a two shot and yes I know I stink at writing.**

* * *

**(1)- I always wanted to type a mind/self conflict**


	2. The short but sweet ending?

**I don't own anything**

**I update fast don't I?**

Courtney gently pinched the corners of the wrapped gift tugging she always did so. She found it rude to just rip something that took time and care. Soon the wrapping came undone and stared what was in front of her.

Tears where starting to well up in her eyes as she opened a wooden scrap book with a carved skull on the front.(**How many of you thought it was ring?)**

She started turning the pages noticing a pattern they where all pictures of her and Duncan at their best. She stood up and began walking towards first class again, she made herself comfortable on her seat and continued looking.

_There's the time when we went on our first date, and when he met my parents. _She started to laugh at that one seeing as Duncan was wearing a blue tux that looked sorta tight, that and he had no piercings on.

"Look there's when we got the matching heart tatoos."

Courtney jumped in surprise she hadn't noticed that Duncan came inside.

"Yeah back when you liked me." Courtney said ignoring Duncan's puppy dog eyes.

"Courtney why can't you understand that I made a mistake?"

"Why can't you understand!" Courtney cryed. "That you broke my heart!"

Duncan became startled at this he had never seen Courtney, his princess, weep. So he lifted her off the seat sat down and placed her own his lap and held her. Duncan wasn't sure how long he had hugged her for but he didn't want to let go, she smelled like vanilla and however her crying ceased and her breath turned normal.

"Don't leave me again you stupid ogre." Courtney said sleepily and playfully.

"I couldn't even if I tryed."

_Now ask her if she wants to make out!_

_SHUT UP YOU STUPID CONSCIENCE!_

* * *

**So what it was sappy that's how I write. can you beleive little duncan?I know it's short but I just want to leave it like that.**


End file.
